


What?!

by ahri2003



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: Another crack, M/M, they both kick each other out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahri2003/pseuds/ahri2003
Summary: Lmao... What this
Relationships: Jack | The Ripper/Naib Subedar | Mercenary
Kudos: 12





	What?!

Jack sighs and looks at the brunette.

"Naib... There is a darkness in me,"

"Jack... You read a fucking Edgy Fanfic. I'm calling myself to kick you out, "  
Naib says to him with a glare.

" What about you... Nancy Drew kinnie, reading an Edgy Wattpad fics? "

Jack and Naib both kick each other out of the house while drinking Maple Syrup that came from the FaRm.


End file.
